Resisting A Drake
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Cassie was Rafe's little sister and she had never gotten on with Sam, will she give into Sam's charm?


Title: Resisting A Drake

Pairing: Sam Drake & Cassie Adler

Rating: K+ (some slow burn)

A/N: Based on Uncharted 4 chapters between 4 and 7

Summary: Cassie was Rafe's little sister and she had never gotten on with Sam, will she give into Sam's charm?

-Adler/Rossi Estate-

Cassie had never gotten on with Sam since Rafe got Sam outta prison, Cassie tried to stay out of the way, Rafe told Cassie that she had to make an effort to know Sam, when Cassie told Rafe that she didn't want to, Cassie then headed off into town to get some stuff for the auction and she sighed as she looked for a dress to wear and she tried quite a few before she picked a peach dress with bits of black in it, she paid for the dress and stuff as Cassie got back home and went to her bedroom, Sam slyly watched her go upstairs, Sam had no idea why Cassie didn't like him and he wanted to know why and would bide his time to find out why she didn't like him, Cassie was in her room and she hung her dress up and after a few weeks, Sam left the home and went to find his younger brother Nate.

Rafe was angry that Sam had left to find his brother and Rafe had asked his little sister Cassie to go to the auction with him and once they got to the auction, Cassie had swiped the key card from the waiter and Sam followed Cassie into the cellar, when Sam kept watching her and then Sam put his hand on Cassie's arm and she turned around only to see Sam there and she wasn't too happy to see him, when Sam asked her why she hated him, Cassie told Sam just why she disliked him, Sam kept his hand on her arm as he then lightly traced his fingers over her arms, Cassie tried to stop Sam but he put Cassie against the wall as he then kissed her, as his hand was on her cheek while he kissed her, Cassie had tried to stop Sam but he pushed her dress strap down, before he slyly unzipped her dress, Sam removed his jacket and shirt, he put her hand on his chest, when Sam whispered in her ear to give into him, she sighed and let herself give into Sam as he kissed her neck while Sam held her close to him, Cassie had given in fully to Sam's charm as they ended up having sex, Sam kissed her as they were having sex, after they had sex Sam kept Cassie close to him, he told her to keep what they did a secret from Rafe, Cassie agreed to his request.

As Cassie was getting her dress back on, Sam kept his hands on her waist as he zipped her dress up for her, Cassie sighed as Sam then kept his hands on her arms as he kissed her neck softly, Sam then asked Cassie to come with him, Sam needed Cassie with him and Nate, Cassie wasn't sure and Sam told her that it was her choice and then Sam gave Cassie a final kiss before he left the cellar with the cross, Cassie watched Sam leave and she had spent the past two years hating Sam, but now she'd just had sex with Sam, she didn't know why she allowed it to happen, Cassie got back to Rafe and she would never tell him what she did with Sam in the wine cellar, Rafe never asked Cassie what was wrong, after Rafe found out that Sam had the cross, he was angry and took his anger out on Cassie, she then remembered what Sam asked her, Cassie went into her room and packed her stuff and snuck away, Cassie texted Sam and asked to meet, Sam agreed and told her in a text where to meet as Sam went to see Cassie, Sam saw what Rafe did to Cassie.

Sam gave Cassie a hug as he gently put his hand on her cheek, Cassie stayed close to Sam as he comforted her, Cassie then tells Sam that she will join him to find the treasure, Sam smiled softly as he then kissed her softly as Cassie remained close to Sam, as he kept her close to him, Cassie told Sam how scared she was of Rafe and as Sam told Cassie that he would keep her safe from Rafe, Sam wrapped both arms around Cassie;s waist as Sam led Cassie to where he was staying with Nate and Sully, after Sam explained everything to Nate and Sully, who agreed to allow Cassie come with them, Cassie was in Sam's room as Sam then went to his room and saw Cassie getting changed and Sam went over to Cassie and softly kissed her shoulder, as Sam put his hand on her arm gently as he wanted to protect her from Rafe, Cassie stayed close to Sam, as he held her close to him, Cassie needed Sam right now and Sam gave Cassie a loving hug as Sam comforted Cassie close to him.

Cassie cuddled close to Sam, as they were now in bed together, Cassie was close to Sam as he looked after her properly as Sam gave Cassie a soft loving kiss, Cassie smiled in their kiss, Sam knew that he would have to keep Rafe away from Cassie and he had to think of a way to keep Rafe away from Cassie, Sam had a plan in mind on how to sort Rafe out once and for all, as Cassie put her hand on Sam's bare chest, Sam loved Cassie and he told her how he felt, when Cassie told Sam that she loved him too, Sam smiled softly knowing that Cassie loved him too, Sam headed out around 3am while Cassie was asleep in bed, Sam went ahead and killed Rafe, afterwards Sam dumped Rafe's body in the ocean and then burnt his clothes and went back to the hotel and had a shower before getting back into bed beside Cassie, as Sam cuddled in close to her, Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Sam wanted to keep Cassie safe and as Sam watched Cassie sleep and he loved watching her sleep as he loved seeing how content she was in bed by his side.

Sam was happy with Cassie and he held her close to him, Sam was happy to be with Cassie and he knew how much she meant to him, Sam was glad to be with Cassie and she was cuddled close to him, Cassie was happy with Sam and she knew how close she was to Sam while in bed together, Sam showed Cassie just how much he loved her, Sam cuddled Cassie close to him while they were in bed together, Cassie was close to Sam as they were close and Sam knew how much Cassie meant to him as they were close to each other, Sam knew that Cassie was happy with him, Cassie remained close to Sam as they left with Nate and Sully the followng day to get the treasure of Henry Avery, as Sam saw how happy Cassie was with him and as they were close and even Nate saw how close Cassie and Sam were to each other and Nate accepted their relationship, Sam was happy that he was with Cassie and they had a future together.

-Two Years Later-

Sam and Cassie were now married and living in King's Bay with their one year old daughter Lexi Rose Drake, Sam was happy to be married to Cassie and they had a happy life together with their young daughter in King's Bay, as Sam and Cassie were happy together, Cassie was glad that she gave Sam a chance, Cassie was his and they had a daughter together, Sam loved being a dad to his daughter Lexi and he also knew that Cassie was an amazing mom to Lexi, as Sam and Cassie raised their daughter in King's Bay together, Sam knew how lucky he was to be happy with Cassie and as Sam gave Cassie roses twice a week, Cassie knew how much Sam loved her, Cassie always slept close to Sam who loved having Cassie close to him, Sam was happy with Cassie and knew how close their bond was together, Cassie loved Sam and their family together as Sam showed Cassie just how much she meant to him, Cassie loved Sam so much.

Cassie knew how much Sam meant to her and they had a strong marriage and Sam trusted Cassie and he knew how happy she was with him, Sam kept Cassie safe and as Sam kissed Cassie lovingly, Cassie loved being happy with Sam and knew how happy their little girl was, Cassie knew how much being a dad to their little girl Lexi Rose meant to Sam, who loved being a dad to Lexi, while knowing that Cassie was happy with him, one night after Sam put their little girl into bed for the night, he went to join Cassie outside, Sam held Cassie close to him as she felt safe with him, Cassie loved being close to Sam as they were happy together and had a happy life together in King's Bay.

Sam and Cassie were close and as Sam gave Cassie a loving hug, she softly sighed as she knew that she was safe with Sam who would always keep her safe, Cassie loved how protective Sam was of her and their young daughter Lexi, it made Cassie realise that Sam was the one and even as she had to resist but Cassie then gave into Sam and she now had a daughter with Sam and she was happy, Sam loved Cassie and knew how special she was to him and Sam always showed Cassie love everyday they were together, Cassie loved being married to Sam, she loved him so much and knew that he was a good father to Lexi.

The End


End file.
